JL
"I'm sounding more and more like old wise people. Darn." JL is a Toa of Lightning in the BZPRPG. Timeline Pre-BZPRPG JL was a Toa who was in the MU, not on the Mata-Nui island . During this time, DETAILS. JL washed up on the beach of Mata-Nui, having lost all his memory other than his name (Or so he thinks), his sword, and his skills. At first, he journeyed around the island only looking for recognition, which evolved into slaying infected Rahi just for their masks, to bring back to the villages as prizes. This eventually led him to Kini-Nui, where his true story begins. BZPRPG Continuing his adventures, he learned of Makuta and the problems the island was facing. Soon, he decided to check out the Kini-Nui, meeting several friends on the way, including Pirok and Merror. After heading down a tunnel, him and some other Toa and Matoran managed to defeat several Rahkshi; JL took a Kraata, which he managed to use as money soon after. However, after descending towards Le-Koro, he met Vidar and Echelon; two enemies he would remember. Utterly defeated, JL left towards Ta-Koro, where he met up with Cyrax (In the hospital). He was also tasked by Turaga Vakama to help find the clues the Chronicler's Company each had. Later, JL helped end the massive battle-through-different universes and temporal paradoxes between Alex and Henkka. Alex, along with the body he was inhabiting, was trapped by JL and killed by another Toa, Stronin, while Henkka left the timeline. Voi, Henkka's inhabited body, joined the Adventurer's guild, being the first member. Ussalaius soon joined, and all 3 quickly got to know each other when they faced another insane being trying to kill and dominate. Some time later, JL was present at the Battle of Pala Koro where the Followers of Makuta fought against the ILF/ILS. Despite not being part of any faction, JL fought against the Makuta's forces, but was overwhelmed by multiple enemies at once. Escaping, he was smashed unconscious by Darylhii, and his broken (Luckily he was unconscious) body was brought to a lab in Ga-Wahi by Eumirax. At this point, JL was used as specialist 02 for Derictorius' project, in the process gaining an Anxilia, or Living Mask. Personality JL is a Toa who actually has quite a weird personality. At first, if you are a complete stranger, you would find him as antisocial and not worth your time. But once you get to know him, he not only becomes a friend - or enemy - you also learn about his enthusiasm, determination, and, to his enemies, majorly sarcastic annoyance. Appearance, Weapons and Powers Appearance JL is a Toa with Silver, Grey, Black and white armor, with a slight hint of blue here and there. He wears an Arthron; One with a curious, different shape. On his shoulders, the armor stretches out into small blades. Weapons JL is a creative improviser, leading to quick adaptability to different weapons and fighting styles. However, he usually uses a Protosteel sword, made specifically for Lightning Toa to channel their powers. His mask is also arguably a weapon; Especially as it is an Anxilia. Powers As a Toa of Lightning, he can do nearly everything with electricity; As such, he has quite a lot of creative ways he can utilize his powers to defeat his opponents. Using his Arthron, he can also discern locations quickly. JL has a quicker than average reaction time, and he is also very quick, agile and flexible. He can fight really well with his swords, although he can also make do without it. Relationships Friends and Allies *I love that I would feel guilty if I added other people's names to this list, so I'll just...leave it like this. Enemies *Echelon *Heuani *Ronkshou *Vidar *Makuta *Other evil people *Haters Quotes "$%&*(*&^%$#$%^&* $%^&*&^%$#$%^&*( *#$%^&*&^%$%^&* %$#%^&*^%$#E$%^&* &^%$#$%^&*&^%$%^&* you, you #*()(%$#@#$%^&*( $%^&*&^%$%*( $%^&*(*%$#$%^&*( piece of &^%$%^&* $%*(*^%$% *(*&^%$*(* &^%$%^&*(*&^%$" "Wait....OOOOOh. oops." Reyna Reyna is JL's Anxilia. Out-Of-Game, she is classified as not a fully character but as a part of JL. In-game, she is a fully sentient, living mask. There still isn't any knowledge as to how she could be "killed". On the outside, Reyna looks just like the mask the 'inhabits' while in her/JL's mind, she can appear as an electric blue young female made of flowing light. Her form could be replicated by JL's control over electricity. Reyna and JL communicate with each other in their minds, and Reyna can also 'project' certain thoughts into their minds. While they cannot explore each others minds they can 'talk' to each other through thoughts. Reyna controls JL's mask of power. As such, she has the power of the Arthron, and can use sound to pinpoint objects and her surroundings. She can then relay this information to JL, who has no need to focus for Reyna to have the mask power, although power is still drawn from him. Reyna is sarcastic, playful, and generally similar to JL's own personality. Trivia *JL is actually just 1 of many different versions of the same character; This time he was made to fit with the BZPRPG universe. Photo on 2011-12-31 at 18.51.jpg|BZPRPG JL MOC Photo on 2011-12-31 at 19.06.jpg|BZPRPG JL, wielding his grappling hook. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Vo-Toa Category:Red Star Voyagers